Light and Darkness
by An Unfulfilled Dream
Summary: Everything began that night, with a full moon and starless sky, fate intertwines two souls… A Draco & Ginny story.


A luminous red moon lit up the sky that night, casting an eerie scarlet glow on the ground below. There were no stars, just a blanket of darkness and the blood-red orb, an ominous sign. In the midst of the shadows, a tall looming figure stood, staring at the atrocious and sickening scene that lies before him.

The soft loamy soil was littered with dead bodies, and Draco Malfoy was the cause. Draco drew in deep rugged breaths, a hand clutching his wounded side. His cold gray eyes were transfixed on the body in front of him, the man's blood encasing Draco's body like second skin. It was all his blood… His father's blood… The man who killed his mother…

Draco felt a tear slid down his face, he was the cause… He was the cause of his mother's death. Draco had refused to join his father, join Voldermort, and this was the result. Draco was so deep in thought he didn't notice the presence of the person coming towards him. He felt an arm sliding around his waist, pulling him against her.

'Draco… I'm so sorry…' She whispered into his back, her own tears beginning to fall. Draco had no idea what to do, how to act, what to say. Slowly, he turned around, seeing the tears pouring down her cheek, he felt a pang of pain inside him, and soon his own tears began to unshed.

It felt like eternity, the two of them just standing there, holding onto each other, letting the silent tears fall.

Draco finally snapped out of his trance, ending the silence as he spoke. 'Let's go back. The rest of the Order will be here soon, along with the aurors.'

The redhead complied, wiping away the salty tears, grabbing the portkey from her pocket. 'One… Two… Three…' Ginny counted, feeling the familiar tug as she was swept away by the dizziness, Draco by her side.

- - -

Ginny sighed as she tucked the figure in, returning to the seat by his bedside. Closing her eyes shut as she tries to push away the images of the cadavers to the back of her mind. That night had not gone to plan at all, Ginny decided to follow Draco when she thought he was acting slightly different from normal, however she did not expect him to meet up with a bunch of Death Eaters at a deserted area near a graveyard. Ginny turned into her Animagi form to hide as she watched the scene unfold.

Ginny was horrified when they killed Draco's mother, just after threatening him to join their side which he refused. Ginny continued to observe from her hiding spot, recalling the sudden change in atmosphere as Draco snapped, a sinister and petrifying feeling crawling onto her skin.

Ginny always knew that Draco had a fascination for the dark arts, but she never expected him to be so adept, so skillful, it was as though he was one with the darkness. Ginny only thought that he dabbled in it for a while but was amazed at his ability. She never knew there were so many deadly and painful curses until she had witness it that night, knowing that she wasn't the only person surprised at his aptitude.

Ginny shook her head, ridding the dark memories from her brain. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard Draco moan in his sleep, tossing and turning, kicking away the blanket from his body. Ginny got up and began re-tucking the blanket into Draco's form, noticing the pained and disturbed look on his face. "_He must be having a nightmare._" Ginny thought as she moved back to her seat, clutching Draco's right hand, calmly rubbing and messaging the back of his palm. It seemed to work as the pained expression went away, replacing it with a tranquil look.

Ginny wondered why she did not fear nor despise him, maybe it was the fact that she felt as though she understood him, if only by a small amount. Deep inside her heart, Ginny knew he was falling into darkness, as she once was. Maybe… Just maybe she could save him from the darkness and be his light.

- - -

**A/N:** **Review please. :3** I don't know if I should continue this story or not so the comments and feedback would really help! Thanks!


End file.
